As known in the art, owner of a website may be presented with a numerical information pertaining to users that visit the website. The owner may use different tools to accumulate numerical information about number of users visiting the website at any one time, the number of users that purchased from the website, and/or the number of users that are returning customers. However, this is an inefficient way of tracking users and their buying history.
In view of the limitation in prior art, a need exists for an improved way to provide information to the owner of a website.
In the following description, like reference numbers are used to identify like elements. Furthermore, the drawings are intended to illustrate major features of exemplary embodiments in a diagrammatic manner. The drawings are not intended to depict every feature of every implementation nor relative dimensions of the depicted elements, and are not drawn to scale.